My Scary Valentine
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha is so excited to spend her Valentine's Day with her true love. But this day of love could end up a day of terror!


Today was Valentine's Day and Sasha Jocklin was in a wonderful mood. Not even bullies can set her off today. She let them cut in front of her in the cafeteria, she even didn't care that they called her names.

She was on cloud nine. Because after school, she and Whampire were going to have the most romantic evening together. She could just picture it all in her mind. Her and Whampire holding hands under the stars and kissing, it will be like something in a dream.

After school, Sasha walked back to the Grant Mansion, beaming with anticipation of her first Valentine's Day with her one true love.

Sasha arrived at the mansion and called out to her fiancé. "Hello? Whampire? Sweetie? You home?"

"Sasha? Is that you?" The girl looked up and saw her sister Rachel with Frankenstrike.

"Yeah, where's my Whammy?" Sasha asked.

Rachel frowned a little. "He's away on a mission, he said it was an urgent one, it'll be a while until he gets back."

Sasha's face had shock and disappointment. She sulked in sadness.

"You know, I've been working on a little something in my lab, you wanna see?" Frankenstrike suggested.

Rachel happily nodded, but Sasha sighed. "Why not?"

In Frankenstrike's lab, the girls saw all kinds of strange yet impressive machinery. The Transylian presented his latest invention hidden under some tarp.

"This is without a doubt my greatest achievement yet!" Frankenstrike announced. He pulled back the tarp. "I present, my teleporter ray!"

"For real?! An actual teleporter ray?!" Rachel said, amazed. But Sasha wasn't really paying attention, she wasn't interested in technology anyway.

"Well, it's not fully operational, but once it is, this baby can teleport us anywhere in the universe!" He gave the machine a good slap, causing it to activate.

"Oh, boy! Everybody down!" Frankenstrike and Rachel hit the deck, far from the machine.

"SASHA! RUN!" Rachel screamed.

Sasha looked up. "Huh?"

There was a bright light followed by a loud zap, then Sasha disappeared.

"SASHA!" Rachel and Frankenstrike were in total shock. The teleporter sent Sasha away!

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Rachel went into complete panic mode, pacing back and forth. "Where could she be?!"

"Anywhere in the galaxy!" Frankenstrike hollered. He went over to the machine. "According to coordinates and frequency settings, Sasha should be..." When he got the results, he gasped, eyes widened.

"Where?!" Rachel demanded to know. "Where is she?!"

* * *

"Oooh, my head..." Sasha was lightheaded after being teleported all of a sudden. She opened her eyes to determine her location, when she did, she saw the scariest sight she ever beheld.

Sasha was standing in the middle of a dark, ominous shantytown. But that wasn't what made Sasha quiver, it was the townsfolk.

Standing before her was a crowd of Loboans, Thep Khufans, Transylians and Ectonurites, all of them staring at her. She tried to scream, but her vocal cords snapped shut as she backed away in fear, bumping into a Loboan biker.

Sasha turned to him and stuttered shakily. She ran and bumped into a Transylian, she screamed in his face and ran, only to bump into a Thep Khufan mother's stroller. Sasha looked down and cringed seeing a baby mummy sucking on a pacifier.

The terrfied girl backed away from the crowd. She felt faint, it was like she was in her worst nightmare.

Then the crowd of Halloween aliens roared out and ran towards the human.

Finally, Sasha found her voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in horror as the angry mob came after her. "M-M-MONSTERS! HELP!" Sasha ran all through the town. Every twist and turn she took, she ended up in the face of a nightmarish monster alien.

Sasha kept running until she was far outside the city. She took the chance to regain her breath.

"This is bad." Sasha panted. "This is really ba-"

Then all of a sudden, a hand grabbed Sasha's shoulder. She screamed and turned around to see a Loboan in a Plumber uniform. Sasha tried to scramble away from him. "I'm sorry for coming here! Please don't eat me!" she begged.

"Take it easy, kid. I'm a good guy." He showed her his Plumber badge. "The name's Scout. Frankenstrike called and told me you were here. We need to get you out of here."

Sasha looked around. "What exactly is here?"

"This is Anur Transyl."

The human's eyes grew. She heard from her friends that this was the home world to Whampire, Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike and Snare-oh. "_This_ is Anur Transyl?! Home of monster aliens?!" she squealed.

Scout nodded. "That's right. And believe it or not, on this planet, humans are considered the monsters."

Sasha couldn't believe what this wolf just said! Humans were the monsters?!

"And right now, this planet is in big trouble." Scout continued. "Lord Transyl is back. And he's got the town under his control!"

Sasha cried out and jumped back. "L-Lord Transyl?!" She started to shiver. Lord Transyl was the former bloodthirsty tyrant of Anur Transyl and a dead ringer to Whampire, which terrified Sasha the most, plus the fact he was a horrendously evil (and hungry) Vladat.

Sasha turned to run, but she ducked at the last minute when something flew past her head. A red Corruptura nalied Scout on the forehead. When Sasha looked back, she saw the monster turn on her and menace towards her, along with the other brainwashed citizens of Anur Transyl.

Trembling and terrfied, Sasha backed away from him until she bumped into someone, Sasha's heart raced when she heard snarling.

When she turned, she was greeted by a pair of yellow fangs and leering purple eyes.

"AAAAAAAAH! TRANSYL!" Sasha screamed as she shot back from him. His presence alone sent shivers from her head to her toes. "Y-You stay away from me! I'm warning you! I'm nobody's slave!"

"Oh, please." the tyrant scoffed. "You are not even worth my Corruptura. However..." He pounced and grabbed Sasha by the throat as quick as a flash, she suffocated under his strong hold. "It has been a while since I had a decent meal." He opened his mouth and was about to take the first big bite into Sasha's neck.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Before he knew what hit him, Transyl was slammed from beside, releasing his hold on Sasha. She regained her breath and saw,

"Whampire!" Sasha screamed with joy, happy tears in her eyes.

It was indeed Whampire, her knight in shining armor had arrived. The Plumbers arrived to fend off against Transyl's slaves.

Whampire glared down at his former ruler. "You never learn do you, Transyl?!" Then Whampire cried out in pain when Scout shot his laser at him and was suddenly captured by controlled Thep Khufans.

"No! Leave him alone!" Sasha shouted, completely in panic mode.

Transyl ignored her. "You are the one who never learns." he said to Whampire. "How could you possibly be attracted to this human?"

"Because I fell in love." Whampire told him.

Transyl coldly punched him across the face. "In love?! What could you see in a cowardly, spineless, inferior human?! You're a traitor to your kind! To all of Anur Transyl!"

"HEY!"

The two Vladats looked, and got the biggest surprise of their lives. Sasha's body was glowing a green aura, her angry eyes flashed green at Transyl. The dead plants and trees around her started to twist and bend.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Sasha roared. Her long brown hair whipped around her as if caught in a storm. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She swung her arms out and a burst of green went across the land. Huge roots came up from the ground and ensnared Transyl, Scout and the entire planet's population, also freeing Whampire.

"I'm not done with you yet." Sasha spotted some dead tree and used her powers on it. The trees became big and massive like huge oak trees with horrid, scary faces grown on their trunks. Transyl stared in astonishment as the living trees towered over him and bashed the Vladat repeatedly with their big, strong fists of bark.

Whampire came over to Sasha. "I think you should stop...for your sake, my sweet."

Sasha eventually calmed down and ordered the trees to stop. Transyl fell to the ground tied up and defeated. "It's not possible!" he growled. "How could you defeat me?! You're a coward! A weakling!

"Maybe so." Sasha said. "But I'm the weakling who beat you!" She ran up and socked Transyl with a hard right hook. "And that's for hitting my Whammy's beautiful face!"

Whampire strode up and put his arms around Sasha. "My hero." he purred.

Sasha's anger melted away in a second. "No, you're my hero." she cooed.

The two began nose kissing before locking their lips into a deep, long kiss.

Transyl snarled with disgust as he was being taken in by the equally disturbed Plumbers.

* * *

Once Transyl was taken care of and the townsfolk were free from his control. Whampire called in Frankenstrike and they were teleported back home.

"I'm so glad that's over. Thanks for saving me, honey." Sasha hugged the Vladat and kissed him.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." said Whampire. "Who knew you had it in you?"

Sasha blushed. "Yeah, I keep forgetting about my plant powers. Guess I was too busy being scared."

Whampire dipped his head. "Sorry if this Valentine's Day wasn't quite was you wanted..."

To his suprise, Sasha lifted his chin and saw her smiling at him. "Are you kidding? Every day is Valentine's Day with you, snookums." She puckered her lips, inviting him for a kiss.

Whampire smiled, showing his fangs and they shared a sweet French kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Whammy."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasha." Whampire just remembered something. "By the way, I have a little something for you..." He walked over to his dresser to get it.

"Oh, honey! You didn't have to get me anything!" Sasha insisted.

"But I wanted to." Whampire said with his hands behind his back. "Close you eyes."

Sasha closed them, excited of what her gift might be.

"Open them!"

When Sasha opened them, she got quite a surprise. Whampire was holding a soft, pink feather duster in his hand. "I have a new toy for us to play with..." A mischievous grin came across his face.

"Whammy, you wouldn't..." Sasha started to back away slowly.

* * *

Rachel and Rook were about to leave for their date when they heard a squeal of some sort coming from Whampire's room. They went to the Vladat's room and smiled.

Whampire was sitting on Sasha while tickling her belly with the fluffy duster. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! W-WHAMMY! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha laughed from the tickling as Whampire laughed from Sasha's laugh. He loved making her laugh.

"Okay, how about you two tickle bugs come with us on a real date?" Rachel offered.

Whampire raised the duster and tickled Sasha's face. "What do you think, angel?"

Sasha giggled and nodded at the same time before she let out a sneeze.

Everyone laughed, Whampire helped Sasha up and the two went on their double date.

As they enjoyed a picnic under the stars, Sasha had a question. "Whampire, what did you see in me when we first met? Obviously not my courage."

"I just saw someone special." he answered. "When you meet someone special, you get this feeling. A feeling that tells you you want to be with that person." Whampire put his arm around her. "That's just what happens when one falls in love. And when I first saw you, there was something about you that just...compelled me. I fell in love with the sweetest, most beautiful girl I know."

"So, when it comes to love...you just know?" said Sasha, smiling.

Whampire grinned. "You just know."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! Big hugs and kisses! Love, newbienovistRD **


End file.
